Make Me Your One-in-Five
by bugatty
Summary: Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace- The Elementals, the most popular band in America. Their fame brought them to the end of their summer tour, which means one thing- Yancy, School for the Musically Gifted.
1. 1 : In Which Piper Meets Jason

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the PJO/HOO series. I'm not _that_ good a writer.

A pink light lit up Piper McLean's face, illuminating a pink-painted lightning bolt painted on her shoulder. White shone over Thalia, showing the sparkle in the wind painted on the girl. Piper's friend and band mate, at the drums, her sticks crossed in her extensions. Annabeth's light was blue to match the blue waves painted on her neck and shoulders, and she started the concert out with the riff of her guitar.

"And this is how it starts, take your shoes off in the back of my van. . ." Piper began to sing, her melodic voice rang through the concert hall. Her fans began to cheer as she sang the rest of the song, and a few more from their new album, Gold, hence her hand.

This is what Piper was used to- performances, screaming fans. This was normal for her, Thalia, and Annabeth- they were the Elementals. They're the most popular band in America, rivaled only to One Direction.

They were only seventeen, yet they had a record deal with Zeus Corp. This was the last of their summer tour. All three knew what that meant.

Senior year of high school at Yancy School for the Musically Gifted. All Piper knew about Yancy was that Thalia's brother, Jason, went there for his singing. Piper'd only met him once, but that was for a play Thalia made them attend. He was truly talented.

After the concert, the three returned to their apartment in uptown New York City, and Thalia immediately left for a party. That left just Annabeth and Piper, who ate popcorn and talked about Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend and a good friend of Piper's.

"Well, yeah, I like him," Annabeth said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "But lately, he's been distant since the tour. It's like," she paused. "Like he doesn't trust me."

"He goes to Yancy, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're going on the plane tonight. We'll make it there before we move into dorms. Talk to him then."

"You know what, Pipes?" Annabeth smiled. "That's a good idea. I will."

Piper grinned. "Great. But now, I've gotta pack." She pushed herself up off the couch and into her room. Piper pulled out her suitcase and groaned, then began to pack.

"First day back," Thalia said. "Welcome to Yancy." The three girls looked up at the large school, marveling at its size. The dorms were bigger, and from what they heard, had a TV and walk-in showers. It was truly elite.

Thalia's phone buzzed. "Crap, forgot." She muttered, putting her phone away. "I said I'd meet Jase. I'll catch up, okay?"

Piper nodded and Annabeth smiled. Thalia ran off towards Dorm C, where the boys stayed. Annabeth and Piper walked into the registration office and signed in, got their schedules and dorm numbers, and walked to Dorm B, where they both stayed.

Annabeth shared with Thalia, they later learned, and Piper was to be staying with a girl named Reyna, who she learned was a good student with a talent in dancing.

Piper lugged her baggage into her room, where Reyna was already sitting, reading a book.

"Are you Piper?" Reyna asked, looking up. "As in Piper McLean?"

"Yeah, that's me." Piper replied. "You're Reyna."

"That's me." Reyna nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, is there, like, an inaugural party somewhere?" Piper asked. Piper was a party freak.

"Yep. There's one at Percy Jackson's tonight. You wanna go?"

"Sure! My best friend Annabeth is dating Percy." Piper said.

"Percy's single." Reyna said, looking at Piper with a confused face. "At least, that's what he's been telling everyone."

"What?" Piper said. "Explain."

"Whenever he's asked, Percy says he broke up with Annabeth a long time ago."

"Oh." Piper nodded. "What a dick."

"Sounds like it." Reyna spun her chair around. "You wanna get ready?"

"Sure."

Two hours and three burnt fingers later, Piper was ready. Reyna did her hair with a wand (easier said than done) but they both looked stunning. Piper wore a light pink miniskirt and a blank top with heels and Reyna looked elegant in a black strapless with cat heels.

Piper and Reyna walked to where they agreed to meet Annabeth and Thalia, outside Percy's dorm. Annabeth wore grey and Thalia blue, but both looked great. "Hi, Reyna, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth stuck out her hand, which Reyna shook.

"Thalia," Thalia said, shaking Reyna's already outstretched hand. "You're Jason's friend, I think we met before."

"Yes," Reyna nodded. "I believe so."

"Should we go in?" Piper asked.

"Let's do it." The four opened the door.

The music hit them like a baseball bat. It was loud and dance-type, with a fast beat and unrecognizable lyrics. Percy was upfront in a button-down and jeans, and he greeted Annabeth immediately, nodding to the rest. Apparently he said he got back together with Annabeth? Piper wasn't sure.

Piper hadn't seen Jason for years, but she recognized the blue in his eyes, exactly like Thalia's. His blonde hair was up and styled perfectly, and he was way cuter than the years previous.

Piper was feeling confident, so she had decided to talk to him. She straightened her back and walked towards him. "Hi," she said. "Piper McLean. Remember me?"

"Oh, hi, Piper." Jason said. "Jason. You probably knew that, though."

"Yep." She laughed. _You're a lot cuter than you were two years ago, _Piper thought to herself.

"Um, thanks?" He laughed nervously.

"Did I say that out loud?" Piper could feel a blush rise on her cheeks. "I'm, uh-" Piper bumped into a table nearby. Jason just laughed.

"No, it's okay." He laughed again. "I take that as a compliment."

"Good. Anyway, uh-" Piper stuttered. "I should be going."

"Alright." Jason said. "Bye, Piper."

"Bye, Jase." She waved and ran back to Reyna.

"I blew it with Jason." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Pipes. He's totally into you."

"Really?"

"I don't know. Looked like it."

Piper nearly squealed with excitement. The last boy she dated was Leo, which she ended up talking into buying her a car. Not a good relationship helper.

After the party, she went back to the cabin, and Reyna wasn't there.

At around midnight, Reyna came back, a streamer across her shoulder.

"I asked him if he liked you." Reyna said. "He said yes."

"No way!"

"Well, he did say you were interesting and that he liked that. But he was kinda drunk. I don't know. I'm crashing. Goodnight, Piper."

"Night, Reyna."

**EOC** : Did you like it? Yes? No? You can tell I don't ship Percabeth very much if at all, but I might put Annabeth with someone else. If you want to vote for who she should be with, just review with what you thought and who she should be with.

Also, the song used in this was "Sex" by the 1975. Don't own that either.

bugatty


	2. 2 : In Which Piper Can't Help It

Disclaimer : I don't own PJO, Arabella, Settle Down, or Love Me Harder.

"Alright, class. Your next assignment is to write a song and perform it in front of the class on Tuesday. You will be graded on vocals and lyrics. Any questions?" The vocals teacher, Mr. Patel, asked, but everyone called him Apollo for his singing voice.

"Can we do it in partners?" Someone at the back of the classroom asked.

"Er, yes, I think that's a good idea." Apollo said. "Everyone write your names on a piece of paper and put them in.. this cup." He grabbed an empty mug and walked around the class, picking up everyone's piece of paper.

"Alright, uhm, MacKenzie, come pick."

"Josh."

"Grace."

"Piper." Piper looked up, startled, and walked up to the jar. Piper reached around in the jar, then plucked one in the bottom. She picked it up and opened it.

"Jason." She whispered. "Uhm, Jason," Piper said, shoving the paper in her back pocket. It really said Alison, but she was the last to pick, so it didn't matter.

Jason looked up at her, surprised. "Okay." He said, shrugging.

Piper walked over to his chair slowly, taking Cal's chair and pulling it up to his table. "Hey," she said.

"Hi." He smiled. "Any ideas at all? I can sing, though I can't write songs."

"Please," she nodded. "Writing songs is what I do."

Piper pulled a piece of paper from Apollo's desk and flattened it on the table.

"_A soft sound, _

_to the way that she wears her hair down, _

_covering up her face._"

Piper wrote. Jason stared at her.

"Did you just make that up?" He asked, obviously in shock.

"No, I've had those lyrics in my head for a while." Piper grinned. "Now you write something. Just follow that theme." Piper pushed the pen to him.

Jason took around three minutes, scribbling something down wildly.

"_Oh, what a let down,_

_I don't seem to be having any effect now,_

_falling all over the place."_

Piper was astonished. "This is great, Jason. See? You're a natural." Piper smiled. "You should write some of my songs.

Jason looked confused. "Wait, yeah. You're in my sister's band."

"Yep." Piper kept writing, not looking up.

"_But you're losing your words_

_We're speaking in bodies_

_Avoiding me and talking 'bout you._

_But you're losing your turn_

_I guess I'll never learn_

_'Cause I stay another hour or two."_

"How about 'Settle Down'? For the title?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah, yeah! That's good!" Piper wrote it at the top.

Eventually, the two agreed on a chorus-

"_For crying out loud, settle down!_

_You know I can't be found with you_

_We get back to my house_

_Your hands, my mouth_

_Now I just stop myself around you."_

Then came a second verse, then a tune, and soon enough, it was Tuesday.

Apollo wrote "Performance Day" on the board in bright green letters. All the groups were practicing, but Jason and Piper were cracking Your Mom jokes in the corner.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy came to watch them perform. After MacKenzie and Eli sang, it was Jason and Piper's turn.

"So, this is a song we wrote called Settle Down. We hope you like it."

They gave Apollo the sheet music for his guitar, and they began to sing

(Jason's part is marked in Italics, Piper's is in bold. Both are underlined)

**A soft sound**

**To the way she wears her hair down**

**Covering up her face**

_Oh what a let down_

_I don't seem to be having any effect now_

_Falling all over the place_

**But you're losing your words**

**We're speaking in bodies**

**Avoiding me and talking 'bout you**

_But you're losing your turn_

_I guess I'll never learn_

_Cause I stay another hour or two_

For crying out loud, settle down!

You know I can't be found with you

We get back to my house

Your arms, my mouth

Now I just stop myself around you

**A small town**

**Dictating all the people we get around**

**What a familiar face**

_Do you get what I mean now?_

_I'm so fixated on the girl with the soft sound_

_And hair all over the place_

**But you're sure that I'd learn**

**I'm pushing through bodies**

**Avoiding me and walking around you**

_But you're cold and I burn_

_I guess I'll never learn_

_Cause I stay another hour or two_

For crying out loud, settle down!

You know I can't be found with you

We get back to my house

Your arms, my mouth

Now I just stop myself around you

_A soft sound_

_To the way she wears her hair down_

_Covering up her face_

_Oh what a let down,_

_I don't seem to be having any effect now_

_Falling all over the place_

**But you're losing your words**

**We're speaking in bodies**

**Avoiding me and talking 'bout you**

_But you're losing your turn_

_I guess I'll never learn_

_Cause I stay another hour or two_

**For crying out loud, settle down!**

**You know I can't be found with you**

**We get back to my house**

**Your arms, my mouth**

**Now I just stop myself around you**

For crying out loud!

At the end, the class clapped furiously. Apollo even gave a big smile. "Beautifully written and beautifully sung. You two are quite the duo." The bell rang, and Piper was in such a fit of giggles she had to sit down. Jason smiled.

"Really good job, Pipes." Jason told her. "You're good."

"You're not too bad yourself," she laughed. "You did great, Jase."

Jason nodded at her, grinned, then left. Piper gathered her books and took to her locker.

Reyna tightened the laces on her ballet shoes and grabbed her bag. She got out of class early to see Piper's performance.

Reyna walked out of the dance classroom and near the vocals. She heard the faint sound of a guitar, so she pushed it open.

Piper was standing there, and Jason was next to her. Was this a partner thing?

Jason's blonde hair was perfectly messy in an adorable way. His eyes were bright and filled with life.

Reyna suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. They looked like they belonged together. Why was that fair? She was obviously the one to love here.

Reyna quit staring and walked through the door. Piper and Jason began to sing, and Piper's sweet voice filled the room. Jason's lower but still great voice harmonized perfectly with hers.

At the end of the song, Reyna's phone rang, saying she had to leave. Reyna walked out, sighing a little bit.

Thank God. If she had saw any more of that, she was afraid her crush on Piper might have shone through.

The next day, Apollo handed back a rubric with two names on it- Jason and Piper.

Piper flipped it over. "100%," it said. "Great song!"

Piper turned to the side where Jason sat. She smiled and held up the grade. He immediately grinned.

Piper turned back. Apollo was on about something related to the difference between treble and bass, but she didn't care enough to listen.

She was too busy staring at Jason.

Annabeth plucked the strings of her guitar and tuned. This was performance day. They had to pick a challenging song and have a duet with someone who didn't play. Annabeth had chosen Percy, because Thalia and Piper had class during that period, but Percy had study hall.

Percy smiled at her. "Thanks for the lessons, Annie."

"No problem." Annabeth said monotonously, finishing the tuning and plugging the guitar in.

Annabeth grabbed her other guitar, which was her spare in case her one painted blue wasn't available, which was orange. She plugged it in to the other speaker.

She handed the orange to Percy and put on the vocals.

"_Arabella's got some interstellar gator skin boots. . " _The speaker played. Percy played the backup, of course- he couldn't play the solo.

Percy was pretty good, though she didn't want to admit it. She'd broken up with him the day before.

Percy still acted like they were dating, though. Annabeth heard the crappy way he treated her behind her back, and she didn't like him anymore. He wasn't the same Percy that drove 6 hours to see her concert.

She leaned into the solo, which took an hour straight of playing and replaying to learn. After that, her and Percy's parts were the same. Annabeth made Percy riff at the end, and she stopped hers.

"Really good, Percy."

"Thanks," he said, riffing again. "Guitar's fun."

"Yeah, well, we'd better get to class." She flipped the guitar over her shoulder and walked out of the media center, Percy at her tails.

Piper and Reyna frantically went through their dress and makeup collections. They had planned to host a party in the theater for all the seniors.

Piper found a short red dress and Reyna a midnight blue jumper and a skirt. Piper shoved extensions in her chest-length hair to make it down her back and Reyna tied her hair in a bun.

Both girls clicked along the sidewalk of campus and to the theater. It was empty except for the DJ, Leo, a student who Piper befriended recently.

"Hey, Beauty Queen," he said, fixing his hair.

"Leo," she nodded and smiled. "This is Reyna." Reyna waved, and he blushed softly.

"So, we should start to decorate, no?" Piper asked.

"Yep." Reyna said.

By the time the first people arrived, streamers were everywhere. The music was playing, and Piper and Reyna were fixing their hair.

"Hey, thanks for coming!" They greeted at the door. Annabeth came after a minute, and she helped them greet. Two boys dressed in suits walked through the doors, and Piper could feel her heart pounding.

It was Jason and Percy. Jason actually styled his hair this time, and not in the messy way. It was quiffed and perfect, his electric eyes made the sky look dull. Percy looked rather handsome too, his messy black hair straightened and green eyes matching his tie.

"Damn," Piper whispered.

"I know," Reyna agreed, though it didn't sound too convincing.

"Hey, Pipes." Jason said, startling Piper a bit. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, it's just wow, uhm, you, uh, you look amazing." Piper startled.

"Thank you, Piper." He grinned at her. "You look great as well."

"Thanks!" Piper beamed. "Shall we go?"

He stuck out his arm, which she took. "We shall."

Though Jason was mostly vocals, his dancing was great too. It felt like a dream, but she knew that she shouldn't expect anything. The farthest she'd gone with Jason was a hug. It'd been a month. **A month**.

She knew Jason wasn't the type to go fast. But really, Piper needed to confess. Maybe that would get him interested.

"So, Jason, uh-" she asked. "Love Me Harder" played in the background. "I kinda really like you."

Jason looked surprised. "What? Really?"

"Yeah." Piper wasn't rejected. That was good.

"I, uh, kinda really like you too." Jason replied.

That was Piper's cue. She leaned in a kissed Jason hard, not caring about her YSL lipstick being messed up. His lips weren't soft, but they were nice and firm. His mouth tasted faintly sweet, almost like coconuts.

Piper pulled him down to her, making the moves. Piper usually was the one to do this- she didn't like to be entirely submissive.

Jason kissed her back equally hard, wrapping his strong arms around her curvy waist. She caught a bit of his scent- pretty much what a hot boy would smell like. It was hard for Piper to describe, but she could eat it up.

Piper reached behind herself skillfully and pushed the knob open. She and Jason fumbled backwards, until Piper regained her balance with her back against the wall. Jason pushed her up, kissing down her neck and on her collarbone. Right as it started to get more heated, a knock came at the door.

"Pipes? Party's over." Leo's voice echoed through the wall.

Jason let go of Piper. She walked out, and Jason came behind her.

"Jason?" Leo asked.

"Leo? Hey!" Jason said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

The two started to chat, so Piper left while she still should. The walk back to her dorm was cold and uncomfortable. Her dress never fit over her chest just right, and her shoes were bending and twisting on her.

She arrived to the dorm and almost fell asleep immediately. Before that, she scrubbed the makeup off her face and began browsing on her phone.

Reyna wasn't home. She looked outside the dorm, checking everyone's room.

"Thalia?" She opened their door. It was open, and she checked in. Reyna was there, all right. Macking on Thalia's face.

"Alright, then." She invited herself out.

Piper hit the sheets immediately after arriving back.

**EOC : **I know the Jiper seemed a bit rushed, but Piper is the queen (at least, in this AU) of rushing things. Review, favorite, follow, whatever- until next time,

bugatty


	3. 3 : In Which Piper Finds A Rebound

(**WARNING** - There is Pipercy. You can skip it, but it's kinda necessary. Don't worry, though. This is a Jiper story.)

Was this what sunshine felt like? Piper didn't know, but she was pretty sure. Her kisses with Jason danced in her head like faint memories she was trying to hold onto.

When she ran into him in the hallway, it was like fate.

"Hey, Jase!" She greeted him.

"Hi, Piper, uhm, we have to talk."

Confusion spread across Piper's mind. "Okay, sure, what's up?"

"I don't like you in that way. Last night- I was not thinking straight, me and Percy were drinking a ton, I'm so sorry." Jason rushed.

Piper's stomach seemed to drop to her feet. Her world was caving. It was a whole canyon of just. . . nothing. Piper felt everything and nothing.

She'd never had a broken heart in her whole life. SHE was the heartbreaker. SHE was in control of relationships.

"Oh." She managed, staring down at her shoes as she dug the heel into the ground. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Pipes. Friends?"

"Yeah, friends." She smiled, though it was tough.

"Good, I'll see you later." Jason walked off, and she smelled his cologne as it faded into the obscurity of the air.

The longer she stood there, the harder it was to let go. Though they'd only known each other for a short period of time- Piper _really_ liked him. Not love, though. Not love.

Piper needed something. She needed to feel something. It was empty and alone in her cold room.

Reyna was off in who-knows-where. Annabeth was in Chicago for the break in school. Thalia was with Jason at a family holiday event.

There was a fair number of kids still at school. Piper was still there because her dad was at a business event in London. She could be partying with cute British boys, but no, she was stuck in a grey room by herself for a week. Leo and Percy were both there- they were okay.

Piper's writer's block didn't help much either. She could at least be writing their next hits- okay, maybe she needed Annabeth and Thalia to help. So she was pretty much stuck in an endless rut.

"Hell-o?" Piper sung into the phone. "Perc?"

"Yo," Percy said on the other end, fumbling with something that sounded like pans. "What's up, Pipes?"

"I'm bored. Everyone's gone."

"I could come over and make you cookies. I bought some dough for me and Jase, but he's gone and I have enough cookie dough for half of Asia."

"Deal. Bring alcohol."

"You got it. See you soon, Pipes."

"Bye." She hung up, leaning back on her bed.

Piper never really noticed, but Percy smelled faintly like the ocean. Which was bizarre, because there wasn't an ocean for about one hundred miles. He looked fresh and his hair was slightly blue. Piper found it endearing.

So this is why Annabeth liked him so much. He was really cute, but not _Jason_ cute. Crap. Why did she always think about Jason? He was always on her mind.

Piper was fully aware that Percy was her rebound- it was obvious. He didn't really know what had happened between her and Jason, so that was a plus. Percy didn't have to know.

She tried to think about Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy. His hair, his eyes, his smile. . . Jason.

Piper felt like banging her head against the wall. She was hopeless. Unless, maybe, she could do something about it.

As Percy was making her the cookies, humming "Tuesday" by I LOVE MAKONNEN and Drake, Piper kissed Percy. He was shorter than Jason but a bit more muscular, and he carried himself differently. It was odd, but she began to forget about Jason a bit, as all she could think of was Percy.

In the back of her mind, though, all she could hear was "_Jason, Jason, Jason. ._"

Piper knew she was being dramatic. But she was Piper McLean, gorgeous singer, rich beyond belief. She could afford to be dramatic.

The only thing keeping her from thinking about Jason was Percy and his godly body. That wasn't even a joke. Piper found refuge from her constant thoughts in Percy's lips, his collarbone.

Every time, though, she could see Annabeth's face and her reaction. She would hate Piper for this. They had broken up, and though Annabeth knew this, she still had some feelings for him. Just like Piper's for Jason.

_Jason_. He came back two days prior. Reyna was still gone, so Thalia roomed with Piper in Reyna's bed.

The melody of Death Cab for Cutie's "Soul Meets Body" flowed through Piper's room as she and Thalia were sitting out back, watching the sun slowly go down and smoking cigarette after cigarette.

"So," Thalia turned to her. "You've been banging Percy? Does Annabeth know?"

"Of course not. Do you want me decapitated?" Piper laughed before taking another drag.

"Annabeth would probably rather you just tell her." Thalia said. "I know it'll be hard. If she doesn't agree, then oh well. If you like Percy, be with Percy."

"You're right." Silence followed her statement, until Piper spoke again. "How are you and Reyna?"

"Good," Thalia nodded. "Though I don't know where she is. She kinda just. . left."

"I know," Piper agreed. "She didn't tell me either."

"I would have liked to know." Thalia said, setting her jaw. "But I guess she didn't tell us for a reason."

"Probably." Piper said, putting her cigarette out in the ashtray. "I'm bored. AHS?"

Thalia smiled. "AHS."

Piper flopped onto her bed and turned on the television. She opened Netflix and selected American Horror Story, then turned it on.

Thalia got up and put the popcorn in the microwave. She flopped on the bed as the theme "_do do do do. do, do do do do," _played, and the main actors flashed on the screen. "Evan Peters is such a babe," Piper muttered.

"True," Thalia said, smiling. "Twelve outta ten, would bang on a table."

"You're such an ass," Piper smiled, hugging Thalia. "But I can deal."

"Thanks, you're such a doll, Pipes." Thalia said sarcastically.

"I know."

Through the thick fog of the window in the stuffy theater dressing room, Piper thought she could see the lights of the distant city. Her head was tilted to the side, her body feeling cool from the air conditioning yet warm because of Percy.

It was the last day of holiday break, and everyone was back, including Annabeth. Piper took Thalia's advice and told Annabeth she was screwing Percy. Annabeth just shrugged.

"_Go ahead," Annabeth said, laughing. "Take him."_

"_Really? Are you sure?" Piper said. _

"_Yeah. I'm over it." Annabeth said. "Besides, I found a new guy in Chicago who goes to NYU." _

"_Who?" Piper's attention peaked. _

"_His name's Atlas. He said he might visit if he can. NYU's got him so bad, it makes him feel like he's holding up the sky." Annabeth smiled. "But he's sweet."_

"_That's great, Annie." Piper smiled. _

Percy's black-blue hair was beaded with sweat, his eyes a lustful sea green shade. Piper grasped the edge of the small counter, her body being pushed and released from the marble table. The mirrors were fogged as well as the windows.

Suddenly, Piper's phone rang. It was Annabeth.

_Piper, you have a visitor. XX Annie_

"Crap, Percy, I've gotta go." Piper removed herself and gathered her clothes, kissing Percy quick. "Bye." Piper pulled her shirt and pants on.

"Bye." Percy nodded, pulling his clothes on. Piper ran out of the door and to Piper's room, where Annabeth was sitting.

Jason was sitting next to her.

"Oh, hi, Jason," Piper said, immediately becoming self-conscious. Her ponytail was loose and her eyeliner smudged at the corners. She looked like a wreck.

"Hey, Pipes. I wanted to see if you're going to the film tonight in the theater." Jason smiled.

"Oh, there's a movie? Uhm, okay, yeah. I'll be there."

"Cool." Jason said. "Bye, Annie. See you, Pipes."

Jason left. After he closed the door, Piper sat down on the beanbag where he had just sat. "That was it? A film?''

"He sounded like it was more urgent. Sorry to get your hopes up." Annabeth picked at Piper's messy hair. "Where were you?" Annabeth froze. "Wait, nevermind. I do not want to know. You two are _rabbits_."

Piper laughed. "Sure, Annie. You and Atlas probably were too."

"Shut up." Annabeth grabbed two root beers from the fridge. She handed one to Piper. "Tonight's movie is the first Harry Potter. Your favorite."

"Aha, when I was, like, twelve." Piper knew that Annabeth was aware of Piper's Harry Potter fanaticism.

"Are you going to go like that?"

"Of course not. I'm classy."

"Mhm. Right."

**A/N** : I know this is a bad stopping point, but I'm kinda tired.

Merry Christmas,

bugatty.


End file.
